creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Melinda
Personal Real Name: Alida "Sombra" Guerra Alias: Melinda Meaning to Name: Her real name given by her mother Nickname(s): Shadow, Mey, Linda, Ali, and Mel Age: 25 D.O.B: October 15 1993 Birthplace: Mexico City, Mexico Language: Spanish, English, and Latin Current Residence: Unknown Gender: Female Species/Race: Human/Demon Status: Alive Alliance: N/A Occupation: Revenge Hunter Combat Weapon(s): * Silver long sword * Small daggers * Two claw gloves (Weapons rumored to be from Hell) Method of Killing: * She lets them attack first then quickly slices their throat * Goes through their rib cage and rip out their heart Goal/Reason to Kill: To find her father and kill him Personality CPhrase: You’ll pay with your life Theme song: Dead Is The New Alive Hobbie(s): * Sharpening her blades * Throwing her blades * Work out intensely * Hunting animals Special Items: Her black claw gloves Likes: * Sight of blood * Screams * Torturing weaklings * Classical music * Meditation * Art Dislikes: * Her father * Babies * Disorganization * Judgment * Silence * Animals * Sarcasm Fear(s): * Abandonment * Being judge * Rejection * Not finishing her mission * Dying * Needles Personality: * Serious * Cold * Quiet * Power-hungry * Sadistic * Unlovable Bio Her mother Sarah Guerra was alone in the dark, and she yearned for love. Her friend Elena told her about the religion, “Satanism” and she can show Sarah how to summon demons. Sarah was interested and decided to join. However, her friend tricked her, and during the summoning they threw Sarah inside the flames of summoning where she burned and screamed in agony. The demon god of Lust Asmodeus took her as an offering, and kept her inside the darkest depth of Hell. There she was tortured and was forced into sexual activities by the demon god, and other demons. Sarah couldn’t take it and wanted to find a way out, however when she tried to leave Hell. She was denied leaving Hell. Asmodeus found this out and decided to punish her. He forced himself on her, and later on she became pregnant with a demon child. She then again try to seek help by other spirits, until a lost spirit who was banished in Hell showed her the exit of Hell. When she tried to leave Hell, she was stopped again by Asmodeus and this time he showed no mercy. He ended up ripping her stomach apart relieving their daughter Melinda. Sarah ended up getting thrown into the Hell’s fire by Asmodeus, while he grabbed their daughter. He was going to throw the baby into the Hell’s fire until he decided to leave it on Earth. Melinda was thrown at Mexico and was raised by the villagers nearby. She learned her true backstory by Elena and the cult when she was 13. Then, she vowed to murder her father even if it means she will die too. However, when she began to hunt him down at age 18 she found other hunters, and serial killers around the area. She became friends with The Sorceress and there she met Slenderman and his proxies. She hopes that Slenderman would teach her the ways of hunting her father down and murder him. Relationships Orientation: Asexual Relationship/Partner: N/A Family: Her mother Sarah, and her father Asmodeus Allies/Friends: The Sorceress Rivals/Enemies: Her father, and other demons Appearance Hair: Dark brown Skin: Light tan Eyes: Gray Height: 6’0 Weight: 160 Body Type: Toned Outfit: Red corset shirt, black rose fishnet, black jeans, black and red sash, with metal armor combat boots Accessories: leather belt, black armor, and small blades Distinguishing Features: Red smokey eye makeup, and ruby necklace Physical Disorder(s): None Abilities/Strengths: * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Strength * Hunting Intuition * Survival Skills * Hunting * Survival skills * Bravery * Wise * Fearless * Alert Weaknesses/Faults: * Abusive * Callous * Fierce * Warmonger * Obsessed with war * Vain Stats Intelligence: 9 Strength:10 Speed: 9 Agility: 10 Endurance: 9 Stamina: 8 Balance: 8 Tolerance: 8 Facts/Trivia * Melinda was named by her mother when she realized she was pregnant * Her mother Sarah yelled her child’s name seconds before she was thrown in the fire * Her father Asmodeus is a demon and god of Lust (One of the Seven Deadly Sins) * Melinda means “dark, black, and Honeybee” in Greek * When the villagers found her, they believe she was a child of God * Melinda’s fake name Alida was given by the villagers * Alida means “winged” in Latin * Elena her mother’s ‘friend’ told Melinda her real last name Guerra * Sombra means Shadow in Spanish * Melinda changed her name to Alida Guerra to keep herself hidden and to forget her real past * Elena also told Melinda her real name despite her not being there when the naming happened * It was rumored Elena was the “lost spirit” in Hell who helped Sarah * Her weapons are rumored to be created from Hell * Melinda's creator is Black Bullet235 https://creepypastafiles.wikia.com/wiki/User:Black_Bullet235 Category:OC Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Anti-Hero Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Tragic Category:Adult Category:Hybrid